Five Nights at Steve's 3
Five Nights at Steve's 3 is the third game in the original Five Nights at Steve's trilogy. It is based on Minecraft, and was made by FazbearFreak. Story The year is 3087. After a mysterious storm destroyed most of Minetropolis, the surviving residents went into the city's underground shelter. Among them is Alex, who has been tasked with guarding the shelter during the night. However, the shelter is also home to the government's testing facility. Due to the storm knocking out almost all of Minetropolis' power, the mobs inside the facility are allowed to roam free. Playing as Alex, you must stop these monsters from entering the office. If they do, they will gain access to the shelter's control panel... and they can do some REAL damage. Mechanics Air Supply The Air Supply is one of the game's key mechanics. The supply starts at 100%, but can drain if at least one of the Main Vents is closed. If the Air Supply reaches 0%, the player will die. However, while the Main Vents are open, the player's Air Supply gets filled. The Air Supply can also be drained by outside sources, such as the EnderMaster and Ghastly mobs. Main Vents There are two Main Vents in the Office. While facing the front of the Office, the player can close either of the Main Vents. While the Main Vents are closed, most mobs cannot enter the Office. However, the Air Supply will drain while a Main Vent is closed. Radar The player can activate a radar to see if any of the mobs are about to enter the Main Vents. After activating the Radar, there is a five-second wait before any indication is shown. If a mob is about to enter a Main Vent, a red light will flash near the Main Vent, and an alarm will sound. Otherwise, the Radar screen will turn green for a few seconds. However, there are some downsides. The Radar is set in a 20-second cooldown period between uses. Also, it can summon the Ghastly Zombie. Window The player can turn around to see if a mob's in the window. If there is one, the mob will be facing the Main Vent they are about to enter. The Ghastly Skeleton can be seen here, and looking at it for too long will trigger it's attack. Mobs Corrupt Creeper The Corrupt Creeper starts moving on Night 1, and it will always attack through the Left Main Vent. If the Corrupt Creeper gets into the Office, there is a 50% chance of death. If the Corrupt Creeper does not kill the player, it will drain the Air Supply by 25%. Wither Skeleton The Wither Skeleton starts moving on Night 1, and it will always attack through the Right Main Vent. Unlike the Corrupt Creeper, the player has a 100% chance of death if the Wither Skeleton gets in the Office. Rot Rot starts moving on Night 3. It will occasionally appear in the Office and drain the player's Air Supply by 5% per second. The player can get rid of Rot by turning around. Ghastly Creeper The Ghastly Creeper starts moving on Night 4. He will only appear when the player's Air Supply is 30% or lower. When the screen starts fading to black, the Ghastly Creeper is about to attack. The player must quickly turn around to prevent the Ghastly Creeper's attack. Otherwise, it will attack. Ghastly Zombie The Ghastly Zombie starts moving on Night 3. It will occasionally attack when the Radar is used. When this happens, the Ghastly Zombie's face will appear on the Radar screen. The player must quickly turn around to avoid an attack. If the Ghastly Zombie attacks, it drains 30% of the player's Air Supply. Ghastly Skeleton The Ghastly Skeleton starts moving on Night 2. It will occasionally appear in the Window. The player must turn around to avoid an attack. When the Ghastly Skeleton attacks, it drains 20% of the player's Air Supply. EnderMaster The EnderMaster starts moving on Night 5. It can enter the Office through either Main Vent. It is very quick, and expert timing is needed to survive against him. Nights Night 1 The first night of the game only has the Corrupt Creeper and Wither Skeleton active. Minigame The player plays as the EnderMaster. They must walk along a path. Eventually, the EnderMaster sees a sign that reads "Welcome to Minetropolis!" The minigame then ends. Clicking on each of the four purple flowers along the path is one of the four requirements to get the Good Ending. Night 2 The Ghastly Skeleton becomes active on this night. Minigame The player once again plays as the EnderMaster. The player must explore Minetropolis until they see a house with a light on. Entering the house ends the minigame. Somewhere in the city, there is a knife. Collecting this knife is one of the four requirements to get the Good Ending. Night 3 Rot and the Ghastly Zombie become active on this night. This is also the last night in the demo. Minigame The player controls a young child. They must go to the front door of their home. Touching the front door ends the minigame. The player can also collect four red blocks around the house. Collecting all four blocks is one of the four requirements to get the Good Ending. Night 4 The Ghastly Creeper becomes active on this night. Minigame The player controls the EnderMaster. They are seen holding a bag. The player has 60 seconds to get out of Minetropolis. If the player fails, a blue figure will attack the EnderMaster, ending the minigame. Beating this minigame successfully is one of the four requirements to get the Good Ending. Night 5 Only the EnderMaster is active on this night. Beating this night will result in a star on the title screen. Bad Ending If the player fails to meet all four requirements to get the Good Ending, they will get the Bad Ending. The screen shows a Chest with the words "Too late..." Muffled sobbing can also be heard. Good Ending The Good Ending shows the same Chest from the Bad Ending, but it's open. The words "The End" can also be seen. Night 6 The EnderMaster, Corrupt Creeper, Withered Skeleton, and Rot are active on this night. Beating this night will earn the player a second star on the title screen. Custom Night On this night, the player can control the AI of the mobs (0-20), as well as the maximum Air Supply. There are also presets. Beating The Grand Finale will earn the player a third star on the title screen. Beating Dev's Faves will earn a Creeper plush on the Office desk. Trivia * The mobs were originally going to be able to switch through the Main Vents. There was also going to be a mechanic preventing them from doing this. Both of these ideas were scrapped. * The "Herobrine Mode" preset is a reference to how Herobrine was originally planned to be in the first two FNaS games. * The Spider is the only mob who doesn't return from the previous games. * This is the first and only game in the FNaS series to have minigames. * The "Wild Warmup" preset is the only preset to have no mobs set at 20. * This game was one of three to be remade in Five Nights at Steve's: Trilogy of Terror. Category:Games Category:Slugslingee's Favorites